


let me soothe your ails

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and i remembered jaeyoon's pics from when he got his wisdom teeth out, bab :((, jaeyoon getting his wisdom teeth removed, wrote this because one of my wisdom teeth is crowning and it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: wisdom teeth extraction sucks, but inseong doesn't
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Lee Jaeyoon
Kudos: 22





	let me soothe your ails

**Author's Note:**

> feeling sad in this chilis tonight ! (i wrote more in this note but it got deleted somehow??? but! yeah I just wanted to throw some fluff/comfort into the world to counteract my sads!)

Jaeyoon is sitting in the car watching the world go by as Inseong drives them through downtown Seoul. Everything blurs, and maybe Jaeyoon should be glad, if his senses were sharpened then his swollen gums would be a lot more painful. The cotton stops his mouth from filling up with blood; the doctor said the bleeding can take a while to stop, but Jaeyoon wishes the cotton wool wasn’t there.

He stares into the mirror at his side of the car. His cheeks are puffed and he somewhat resembles a hamster. Inseong remarked the likeness when they got into the car, Inseong thankfully helped Jaeyoon, making sure he didn’t bang his head.

“Ow.” It’s muffled, but Inseong can still make it out.

“What? What’s up?” His eyes keep flitting over to Jaeyoon in the passenger seat. “Does it hurt? Is it bleeding a lot?”

Inseong searches the road ahead of them, leaning over the steering wheel.

“Let’s go back, hm? I think we left far too early. And what if it’s infected?” rambles Inseong.

“Eet’s oka-ie.” Jaeyoon reaches his hand over and pats Inseong’s knee. He’d only poked at his gum experimentally because he was simply curious. And, well, curiosity only ever worked well for Jaeyoon in love. That’s why he has Inseong by his side.

Inseong frowns but nods. Jaeyoon gets the feeling that Inseong would rather take Jaeyoon back, however. He is such a worrywart.

They make it back to their apartment. Thankfully, Inseong didn’t insist on going back to the hospital, but that doesn’t mean it’s ruled out yet.

The melodic chime from the door greets them as they enter and remove their shoes. Jaeyoon shuffles to their shared bedroom and sits. The empty spot in his gums is starting to hurt ever-so-slightly, but the strong painkillers still make him feel dozy.

Jaeyoon sets his head down on the pillows which suddenly seem so much more comfortable. He shuts his eyes, and sleeps.

  
  


(Later, he feels a warmth tickle his back in a caress and hears an “I love you, Jaeyoonie” whispered into his ear tenderly. It eases the pain and gives him sweet, sweet dreams.)


End file.
